Rise of the Crimson Moon
by JoxhnXXIII
Summary: Sora and Yuri have to destroy the crimson darkness before it destroys the whole world. The problem is, Sora turning back into Anti-Sora. Will Sora and co. destroy the darkness in time before it's too late?
1. The Beginning

Rise of the Crimson Moon 

Chapter One: The Beginning

On a super cold night on Destiny Islands, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were sleeping in their beds peacefully until… THUNDER STRUCK!

"Holy smokes!" yelled Sora.

"Go back to sleep, Sora," Riku said weakly.

"Shut it, you two!" shrieked Kairi, "How can a girl get any sleep with two boys arguing?"

While they were busy trying to get Sora to go back to sleep, somebody knocked on the door.

"Mom, someone's at the door," said Sora.

"Get it yourself, Sora," said his mom, "You're seventeen!"

Then suddenly, the mysterious visitor just barged in like he was trying to kidnapping somebody.

"Sora, where are you?" yelled the mysterious visitor.

"Go away, Yuri," squeaked Sora.

"Oh," said a disappointed Yuri, "Man, my head's acting weird again, which probably means your island's going to be attacked by crimson darkness."

"Crimson darkness, yeah right."

Yuri went back to his home in Rebena Te Ra, and Sora and friends slept peacefully for several hours. However, while they were sleeping, darkness appeared around the perimeter of Destiny Islands once again. However, it was crimson darkness, controlled by the crimson moon, and known to only Yuri and his friends, for they have battled the crimson darkness four years ago. Then, suddenly, Sora popped up to realize what had happened.

"Kairi, WE"RE SURROUNDED BY DARKNESS!" hollered Sora.

"Sora, we've banished all the---what in the name of cheesy cows is that!" screamed a terrified Kairi.

They were indeed terrified by the crimson darkness, and they ran around in circles until Riku whacked them both on the head with a very large mallet. They skidaddled outside to investigate the problem, however they were confronted by someone outside.

"Welcome, protagonists." Cu Chaspel appeared out nowhere, but sadly couldn't surprise them because they were so tired.

"Cu Chaspel," said a tired Riku, "I should've known. What brings you to Destiny Islands when you should be getting kicked by Yuri and his friends?"

"You insignificant fool, he should have told you that Lunite Temple, the castle that held our crimson moon, was destroyed. However, Galdes has found another castle to hold the rise of the crimson moon: The Castle That Never Was!"

Sora and Kairi gasped, but Riku was not afraid.

"Meh, you are an antagonist, and antagonists never win, anyway."

"Then say your prayers!" Cu Chaspel hollered.

3 DAYS LATER WITH NO FOOD OR DRINK…

"You cannot defeat me, protagonists!" screamed Cu Chaspel.

"Cu Chaspel…return to the castle at once immediately." a mysterious voice groaned.

"Yes, my liege."

Cu Chaspel left with no notice, and after they recovered, Sora investigated the portal he went through, and although it vanished, he found a mysterious chest from somebody. It contained a teleportation card to Rebena Te Ra, five million gil, and the fabled Keyblade, the Edge of Ultima. Sora assumed that the chest probably came from Yuri. Then they teleported to the city.


	2. Keeper of the Precepts

Rise of the Crimson Moon

Chapter Two: Keeper of the Precepts

However, little did Sora know that Galdes had planned for him to come to Rebena Te Ra, as he would be captured and brought to Sinner's Isle along with Yuri and his friends. However, Galdes did not know that Sora had made alliances with characters from many Final Fantasies, and that they would team up to defeat him. Then, in a flash, they appeared in Rebena Te Ra. Yuri recognized Sora at a minute's notice.

"Sora!" yelled Yuri.

"Yuri, stop, you're choking me!" Sora said.

"This is quite illogical, I would say, Yuri."

"Al, stop speaking smart, will you," said Chelinka.

In came something that looked like a rolling ball!

"Yuri, watch out!" shouted Gnash.

CRASH!

Meeth rolled out of the pot, her head filled with confusion

"Oooh, I'm dizzy," said Meeth. "Oh, and here's a letter from King Kolka."

It indeed, was a letter from the King, and it had this writing:  
"Yuri, Chelinka, Alhanalem, Gnash, Meeth, and Sora: We need your help for the 4th time. It seems that the Abyssus Forest is acting strange, but we need help. As you can see, we have sent our best men, however, they have all become part of the army. Please investigate." Sincerely, King Kolka.

They stood there speechless for several minutes. Meeth was the first to speak.

"Well? Aren't we gonna investigate?" Meeth asked.

"Meeth's right, we should investigate the Abyssus Forest," said Sora.

"I agree with Sora," said Gnash.

So it was settled. The party made their way through the Abyssus Forest. They were shocked by the number of creatures gathered here. They made their way to the place they fought a Giant Mandrake. Then…they were ambushed!

"Harty, harty, har. Heartless and Nobodies. This is a laugh, right Yuri? Yuri? YURI---ow!" Sora took some time to sooth the lump on his head.

"Sora---look!" Yuri was entranced at the sight of the Heartless and Nobodies.

THEY HAD RED CRYSTALS IN THEIR CHESTS!!!

"Oh, god. They're posessed by the crimson moon, which means---err!" Sora said.

Kairi screamed. "Sora!"

"Alhanalem, what's wrong with Sora?" questioned Riku.

"I am afraid, it seems, that since Sora's Nobody Roxas is inside his heart, his body is being corrupted and posessed."

"Oh my God! He's becoming Anti-Sora again!" yelled Riku.

* * *

Will Sora be saved, or will he be consumed by the darkness once more?

Find out next time!


End file.
